drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaria Gradien
Handle: Zie Descsription Age: 22 Gender: Female Country: Andor or Arad Doman (her Paternity Is in question) currently lives in the Caemlyn. Appearance/Personality: Platinum blond hair with green eyes, she is of average height standing roughly 5'7" her figures is curvy and very much a women's figure. Some might thing that she as not from Andor because of how she looks and the way she moves and dresses. By her features it's hard to place where she came from but her mother insists that she was born in Andor. She has a considerable inheritance that was left to her by a long dead relative or so her mother tells her that would take care of her for life. Her education was extensive over her youth up till she reached her majority when things started to change. Her personality is fun and easy going unless you make her mad, she has a tempter but is slow to anger in most cases. She had a very impish and mischievous side to her when she in having fun and enjoying herself and it would not take much to turn that in to some thing mean. History Note: Alaria will be burnt out during her first RP Alaria was born to Jarde and Taralra Gradien, (or so the story goes) in their home in Caemlyn. They were both pleased with the addition to the family and started out right away to spoil her a little while she was growing up. Although at times the childâ€™s mischievousness tended to cause some trouble there was never any thing drastic. Most times just a word from her father would calm her down and she would behave for a little while. In some cases it was more of an accident than some thing she did on purpose. On one trip to the city when she was younger she saw several women who looked a little shocking in their dress. Her mother gasped and smacked her father when he was staring at them a little too much, Alaria could not take her eyes off of the way they moved. She felt a yearning to go join them, it was almost a compulsion to dress the same way. As she got older, her choice in clothing changed closer to the Donami style that she had seen before. Since she was still under the eye of her parents she did keep them more modest than what she had seen but her fluid and graceful movements she could not changed or hide. The family traveled from their city home to the country home though out the year and Alaria loved it most being out in the country. There she could ride her horse and play with the dogs that guarded her when she was out on her own. At the country home she felt a peace, no one really knew if it was because of the busyness of the city or what. Some times her parents would leave her out there with the staff and some guards while they took short trips in to the city to take care of business. Her younger years were simple and filled with love and laughter, nothing terrible happened until she was older. When she was close to turning 18 that's when all the trouble started, although no one really knows what happened first. The fire or the sickness, it seems that her parents were good at keeping secrets form every one including their own daughter. About the time that most girls were starting to look at men in a new light Alaria became very sick. None of the healers could figure out what was happening to her and after months of her being bed ridden because of the headaches and chills, her parents thought it would be best to send her out to their country home where she could have some semblance of peace. The quiet atmosphere might help the pain that she got form noise and the smells of the city. Or so that's what all the family friends were told, the truth was a bit darker. The day before she was sent out to the country home some thing terrifying happened, her father wanted her to sign some papers that would give her inheritance over to him since she was sick on occasion thought not as badly as after that day. Although she loved her father dearly there was something about what he wanted that she did not like. As she was standing in front of his desk she started to get really angry when he pushed her to sign it. Since she had just turned 18 the money was now in her control and she was able to buy the things that she wanted. Of course her father disapproved of her new style of dress and set about to limit what she could do with her inheritance. As she stood there listening to him lecture her about why he wanted this to happen and how her behavior was hurting the family image. The only thought that came to her mind was that she would rather see the papers burn than to give him what he wanted. The more she stood there the angrier she became and the more vivid the picture in her head. Some thing in her reached out and made a connection, just as he asked her if she was listening to him the desk caught fire. It burned all the papers on his desk before either one of them could make a move to do any thing. She screamed and he yelled, this brought in the servants and they started to try and get the fire out before it burned down the house. The fear that came in to every ones eyes made her distraught because she knew that she was the reason for that fear. She did not complain at all when her father and mother packed her up and sent her out to the country home alone, they wanted time to accept what had happened while keeping her away from the city. This was done for more than one reason, first being to keep her real sickness secret and the other was to keep her from hurting any one else. Once out in the country Alaria relaxed, the papers were not signed since they burned in the fire and now she was free to dress how she really wanted to. When she was ill she made alterations to her clothing since she could not do a lot with out the sickness becoming worse. The only thing that invaded her peace was the strangeness in the dog's behavior, some times when they were near her they would growl or run from her. It upset her because they had always gone with her on rides and now they would not come near her. There were days when she would be better and be able to actually get up and move around. On those days she took advantage fully by going riding or taking small walks around the gardens. Those days were limited and she kept them fresh in her mind when she was back in her bed because she was sick the next time. Nothing they did seemed to help at all even with being out in the country, the servant's there did not know of what happened with her father so she was able to just be herself and not have the shadow of fear in their eyes. Her bouts of sickness and feeling better seemed to last for ever, over the next few years she spend most of her time in bed for one reason of another. The next major instance that happed was just after she turned 22, her parents had sent her some gifts and she became ill after opening them. The letter that came had more to do with it than any thing else, her father wrote that he found her a suitable match. The thought of marring some one she had never even seen caused her great distress but not nearly as much as the thought of him coming to get her in two days time. While her father was thinking about the business they would gain from the marriage she was busy trying to find away out of it. That night she was having a horrible nightmare about the man her father had chosen, picture came to her mind of horrors that he would do to her. Even though she was dreaming the fear and emotions running though her caused her to do some thing terrifying. When the dream was most intense she let out a blood curdling scream that startled her awake in the next second something boomed in her room. Terrified she sat up in bed and looked around at the destruction, her room was in shambles. There were shouts and pounding on her door but she could not even find her voice to let any one know that she was alright. Every thing that had been given to her by her parents was destroyed; the only thing not touched was the clothes she had made and a few of her books. The servants busted in to her room and looked around in shock, when their eyes rested on her fear bloomed. It only took one nightmare to ruin her safe haven and Alaria ordered them all out of what was left of her room. Getting up and moving around on shaky legs she gathered what she could that was hers and started to pack. No one would force her to marry the man and she would not be here for them to find. All that day she had to listen to the whispers of the staff as she waited for the right time to gather the items she would need. Since her parents and new husband to be were arriving the next morning she did not have time to go though every thing and pack several bags. This type of travel meant that she had to travel light, taking only the things that would fit in a small case she could take on a horse with her. Informing the staff she was not feeling well she retired and waited until it was dark before starting her work. Through out the day she had taken small things out to the stables, so that she had less to take the last trip out there. The clock chimed midnight as she left her room and went to the kitchen to gather some food. Picking things that would last a long time and not be missed that quickly she left the house though the servants door. The dogs wined when she came out the door, running off the entry way when she looked at him. Sighing she started walking towards the stables, not even bothering to look back at the house. She hoped that in the morning they all would think her either sick in her room or out for a morning ride. It took her little time to get her things in order and walked out of the stable leading her favorite horse, mounting it she started her journey leaving everything behind that had meant any thing to her. Category:Civilian Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies